Snowy Dreams
by Little Fae Sorceress
Summary: DenNor one shots, current chapter: Fairies. "Mathias and Lukas were complete opposites in every sense of the matter, from their personalities to their appearance to their powers. So why did they click so well?"
1. Stuck in a Storm

**A/N: So this was written for the NC: Weekly Tumblr Challenge! The prompt was "Your OTP gets trapped in a storm".**

It had been around noon when the snow had begun to fall, and it still showed no signs of letting up despite it being rather late in the evening. Norway frowned as he looked out the living room window, realizing that there was no way he would be able to drive while the blizzard raged on. The other Nordics had already gone home once the more important matters of their meeting had been settled. Sweden and Finland had gone home to watch Sealand, and Iceland had urgent business to attend back home, therefore having to leave as well. The only person left was the host of the meeting, Denmark, and himself. He cursed himself for not having gone home earlier, but the new terms to the trade agreement between Denmark and Norway were imperative, therefore causing him to have to stay longer than the others to finish discussing them.

"Want some coffee Norge?!" shouted Denmark from the kitchen.

"Obviously," replied Norway.

A few moments later, Denmark came over to the living room with two cups of hot coffee.

"Wow! It's really coming down, huh?" remarked Denmark, walking over and observing the snow outside the window.

Norway nodded before taking a sip of his coffee, exhaling sharply and closing his eyes.

"I wish we didn't take so long to talk!" said Denmark. "We could've had an epic snowball fight with the others!"

"We both know how all our snowball fights go," replied Norway. "Everyone would team up against you, and then we would turn on each other. I would get Sweden out and then Finland would snipe down Iceland. Then the two of us would be stuck out there in a stalemate until you would whine that it's too cold and we would all head inside for hot chocolate."

"It's still fun though!" exclaimed Denmark.

Norway let a small smile loose at Denmark's unfailing optimism before finishing the last of his coffee. He gently set it down on the windowsill and turned to Denmark who took one last sip of his coffee, taking both cups and walking back to the kitchen, with Norway following.

"I'm guessing your staying the night then?" asked Denmark as he put both cups in the dishwasher.

"Do you honestly think I have a choice?" retorted Norway, gesturing towards the amount of snow falling outside.

"Let's have a movie night!" exclaimed Denmark excitedly.

"You're just going to make us watch the Little Mermaid for the fiftieth time," replied Norway.

"Aww, c'mon Norge! It's a great movie!" said Denmark.

Norway shook his head irritably, "No way."

"Pllleeaaaaassseeeee?" said Denmark, sticking out his lower lip and looking at Norway with large, pleading eyes. Norway gazed at Denmark evenly for a good thirty seconds before he looked away and huffed out, "Fine...we can watch the stupid movie."

"Yay!" cheered Denmark, rushing over to the television set to put in the movie.

Norway rolled his eyes and searched through the cabinets before pulling out a bag of popcorn and placing it in the microwave. While Denmark continued to set up the movie, Norway took out a bowl and and butter from the fridge. Once the popcorn finished, Norway placed it into the bowl and threw away the package before placing the butter in a bowl and proceeding to microwave it.

"Umm...Nor?" asked Denmark.

"Yes?" said Norway, raising an eyebrow.

"The popcorn already has butter on it," replied Denmark.

"Your point?" questioned Norway, looking at Denmark like he had grown a second head.

"Nevermind," said Denmark, turning his attention to the opening sequence of the movie.

Norway added the bowl of butter to the popcorn before walking over and plopping himself down on the couch next to Denmark. The two nations fell into a comfortable silence as the movie began, the only noises being the occasional rustle as they ate the bowl of extra buttery popcorn. They had just gotten to the part where Ariel saved Prince Eric when Denmark spoke up.

"Are you cold?" asked Denmark.

Norway shrugged, he was wearing a thin sweater, but he didn't feel particularly cold. Denmark apparently took that as a yes, because he left the room for a few moments, returning with a blanket. The idiot was probably cold and just didn't want to admit it. He draped it over Norway and himself, scooching closer to Norway so that they both fit under the blanket comfortably.

About three quarters through the movie, they had run out of popcorn and both were tired enough that they hadn't noticed they were leaning on each other. It was also during this time, that the power went out. They were both plunged into sudden darkness, shocking them both awake and as they realized how close they were. Denmark immediately sprang away blushing, causing him to trip over the back of the couch.

"Ouch…" muttered Denmark, getting up while rubbing his head.

"Can you see anything?" asked Norway, getting up from the couch slowly.

"I can't even see my own hands!" said Denmark, waving his hands wildly in front of him.

"The blizzard must've knocked out a power line or something," said Norway. "Do you have a flashlight or candles somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have a few in the bathroom I think. One sec!" said Denmark.

Norway waited as he heard Denmark cross the room, hearing an assortment of Danish curses and the sound of various pieces of furniture being bumped into. A few minutes later Denmark emerged with two lit candles and handed one of them to Norway.

"Thanks," said Norway, taking the candle. "I guess we should head to bed now."

"I guess so…" said Denmark, looking at Norway with an expression that could only be described as a kicked puppy.

"What's wrong now?" asked Noway exasperatedly.

"Well…" said Denmark hesitantly.

"Spit it out, I don't have all night," deadpanned Norway.

"I'm really cold and the heat is off now that the power's out and I don't want to be alone tonight so would you maybe sleep with me in my bed tonight?" asked Denmark with a sheepish expression.

Norway looked at Denmark with the most bewildered expression the Dane had ever seen spread across his face, before turning towards the guest room and ignoring Denmark.

"Please Norge! I'll make you butter cookies!" begged Denmark.

Norway paused mid stride...anything Denmark baked was delicious, but his butter cookies in particular...well let's just say Norway loved them more than he would care to admit.

"...Fine," said Norway, making his way upstairs to Denmark's bedroom.

"Really?!" gasped Denmark.

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind," replied Norway sharply.

Denmark took quick, but cautious steps and bounded upstairs after Norway, the candle illuminating the large grin adorning his face. Norway waited for Denmark to get to his bedroom door before opening it and blowing out his candle. He set the candle on Denmark's nightstand before watching Denmark as he repeated Norway's actions and flopped down onto the bed. He patted the spot next to him, looking expectantly at Norway who was barely visible through the darkness. Norway sighed, reminding himself that he would be getting butter cookies for this as he got into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Denmark smiled and pulled Norway close to him, despite the Norwegian's protests.

"Let me go!" grumbled Norway, attempting to twist away.

"But Noooooor! We can share body heat better this way," said Denmark, wrapping an arm around Norway's waist.

Norway rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled closer to Denmark's chest.

"How are you cold?" asked Norway. "You're basically a living heater."

"Well now you're warm!" said Denmark. "Your skin is always so cold anyways."

Norway paused. Had Denmark asked Norway to stay in his room because he had thought Norway would be cold? Denmark was trying to be thoughtful for once...Norway felt his face heat up and he punched Denmark in the shoulder, blushing bright red.

"What was that for?" whined Denmark, rubbing his shoulder with a pout.

Norway didn't answer, instead turning so that he was facing Denmark and proceeded to bury his face in the crook of Denmark's neck. Denmark stiffened in surprise, but quickly adjusted his hold so that both arms were wrapped around Norway's torso.

"Comfortable?" teased Denmark.

"Mm…" replied Norway, drowsiness settling in.

"Alright then," said Denmark, closing his eyes and laying his chin on top of Norway's head.

Around ten minutes later, Denmark's breathing evened out, and Norway took the opportunity to observe the sleeping Dane. Denmark's facial features were a lot more tame when they weren't stretched into an outrageously large grin. Even his hair seemed to be more calm, drooping a bit from it's normal gravity defying style. He actually looked quite...cute.

Norway let a small smile slip onto his features, wriggling his right arm free to gently run his fingers through Denmark's silky strands. A pleased hum made itself known in the back of Denmark's throat as he unconsciously leaned closer to Norway's hand.

"You act exactly like an overgrown puppy," whispered Norway, looking at Denmark with barely concealed affection.

He let out a breathy sigh, before he settled back into Denmark's arm and rested his head against his chest.

"Good night idiot," said Norway softly, closing his eyes and drifting off.

He could've sworn he heard, "Good night Norge," right before he fell asleep, and the tiniest brush against his forehead, but any questioning on it the next day would be fruitless and leave him to assume it was just his imagination.

 **A/N: I might turn this into a multi-chapter story with random one shots based on the Tumblr prompts, but tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Soulmates

**A/N: So half punk!Nor/nerd!Den and half soulmate AU. Enjoy~**

Lukas sighed, drumming his fingers as the teacher in front of the class went over the same topic as they had the last class. And the class before that. And the class before that. In fact, the same topic that Lukas been learning about since he was old enough to speak.

Soulmates. At this point, Lukas could tell you everything there was to know about soulmates and then some. Soulmates were your partner forever, there was no question about it. Once you met your soulmate you would supposedly know instantly, and according to his teachers, it was like, "the entire world slows down and the only thing that matters is you and your soulmate". Though that was the sappiest thing Lukas had ever heard, and he doubted the moment actually played out like that. While Lukas wasn't opposed to having a soulmate, he hated the drawbacks of having one.

The main disadvantage being that, until you met them, you could feel everything that they felt. So if they were happy, you would feel the uncontrollable urge to smile, and if they were sad, you could start randomly crying. Lukas often felt the compulsion to smile, so he assumed that his soulmate was a very cheerful person. However, the major downside of this was that you could also feel their physical pain, and to put it simply, Lukas' soulmate was the clumsiest person alive.

There had been far too many times where Lukas had woken up in the middle of the night because he felt an invisible injury somewhere on his body. While the pain usually went away after a few minutes, it wasn't nice to feel like you had been hit by a truck first thing in the morning, and that wasn't even the worst of it. There had been one occurrence where Lukas had been walking up a flight of stairs and his ankle suddenly felt like it was on fire, collapsing under him. He guessed that somewhere his soulmate had broken their ankle, and prayed that they could also feel the full brunt of the bruises that he had received from falling down the stairs.

"Lukas!" snapped the teacher. "Pay attention, this is very important!"

Lukas rolled his eyes, sitting up for a moment and taking out his notebook until the teacher nodded and continued what they were saying, "As I said earlier, as an attempt to help our students find their soul mates, the schools in the district will be having multiple visits to each other."

This was of course so veeeery important, because the students hadn't all gotten a packet on it their first year or anything. Of course not. They needed to go over this again. And waste more time.

Lukas practically ran out the door as the lunch bell rang, quickly pushing his way through the large crowd of students buying lunch and settling at his usual table where he sat with Berwald and Tino. The two soulmates had practically been made for each other. There wasn't a thing that they didn't do together or a moment when they weren't being disgustingly sappy. Their relationship hadn't started that way though, in fact, quite the opposite. The first time that they had met was when they were all on the hockey team and Tino had slammed Berwald into a wall during a hockey match, breaking a rib and resulting in the both of them on the floor in pain. They had pretty much figured out that they were soulmates after that, and once Tino apologized, they began dating and the rest was history.

"Hey Lukas!" said Tino, settling down at the table with Berwald behind him.

Lukas nodded to acknowledge Tino before taking out his lunch. The three of them were an odd group. From an outsider's views, they would see an intimidating giant, a punk with a deadly glare, and the one normal student who sat with them. Berwald always had a scary look on his face, it was just how it was. It was emphasized when he squinted through his glasses due to the fact he needed new ones. Lukas was the kind of person most parents would want you to avoid. He had a grand total of 11 piercings, had half of his head shaved, only wore black clothing, and had a carefree attitude that never ceased to annoy adults.

Tino on the other hand, looked like the perfect example of an exemplary student. He was a bit on the short side, slightly chubby, was very cheerful, and generally an all around friendly person. Unless he didn't have coffee that morning, or you played any sports with him. Tino was extremely competitive in sports and by now, half the student body was terrified of him. He was also an absolute monster without coffee, not that Lukas could complain, he could barely function without it.

"So have you seen Arthur?" asked Tino.

Berwald and Lukas simultaneously shook their heads, urging Tino to continue.

"He's in my gym class and I saw him with a bunch of bruises on his face. He had a cast on his arm too!" replied Tino excitedly. "Rumor has it that he got into a fight with Francis after school last Monday!"

"He should know better than to fight," said Lukas, rolling his eyes.

"That's the thing though, Francis is in my gym class too," said Tino. "They were glaring daggers at each other the entire time, but he was pretty roughed up too."

Berwald shrugged, "They're both pretty stubborn."

"Elizabeta says she saw them making out in the locker rooms yesterday though," said Tino.

"She's probably just making it up," said Lukas.

"I don't know," said Tino. "Maybe they have a hate-love relationship?"

Lukas opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as a tray clattered on the table. He turned to see a tall, blond boy on a pair of crutches looking at the hopefully. He was smiling nervously, crouching down a bit to adjust his thick rimmed glasses.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead," replied Tino cheerfully.

"I'm visiting today with my class," he explained. "My friends decided to ditch me though, and there weren't any empty tables."

"That's fine," said Tino waving him off. "My name's Tino by the way! That's Lukas and this is my boyfriend Berwald!"

"Mathias," he replied, swinging himself over the bench and placing his crutches under the table. "Nice to meet you guys!"

Lukas studied Mathias for a few moments before asking, "What happened to your foot?"

"I was running down the hall last week because I didn't want to be late for class and accidentally fell down the stairs," said Mathias sheepishly.

"How long do you have to have the cast on for?" asked Tino.

"About a month or so," said Mathias sullenly.

"That's not too bad!" said Tino. "If you rest it enough maybe you can get it off sooner!"

"I guess you're right," said Mathias.

The rest of lunch was filled with playful banter between Mathias and Tino, though Lukas and Berwald piped in from time to time. As the lunch bell rang, they all went their separate ways.

"My class has to stay after school in the library for an hour or so," said Mathias. "Feel free to interrupt my teacher's rants and the sappiness of any kids who found their soulmates today!"

"I'll try my best!" replied Tino, waving goodbye.

~Line Break~

The last two periods of the day, algebra and chemistry, went by rather quickly for Lukas, though he was happy when school finally let out. Once he took all of the books out of his locker, Lukas made his way to the front of the school where Tino and Berwald were waiting.

"Ready for our history project?" asked Tino. "I can't wait to make an awesome castle!"

"I guess," said Lukas, shrugging. "Just try not to go too overboard."

"I won't this time!" promised Tino, beginning to walk away.

Lukas frowned as he felt a slight throb of pain in his foot. He ignored it in favor of not being left behind, until more phantom pains began to surface. After a few more steps however, it was clear that this was not going away any time soon.

"You okay?" asked Berwald, turning around and stopping.

Lukas rubbed at his injuries, "Not sure."

"Hey guys?" asked Tino. "Isn't that Mathias over there?"

Berwald and Lukas turned their heads to see a familiar spike of blond hair popping up from the edge of an alley. As the trio walked closer, they saw a group of four boys beating him up. One of the boys had a large red imprint on his face and the other was cradling his hand, so it didn't seem like he went down without a fight.

Lukas suddenly felt red, hot fury bubble up inside of him. Who were they to think they could just beat Mathias up like that? Who gave them the right to lay a hand on him? The world began to slow down as he exploded into action, leaving Tino and Berwald behind and running towards the group.

"Stop!" yelled Lukas.

They didn't appear to hear him, or they were ignoring him. Either way, Lukas was furious and beating them all up seemed like a brilliant plan right now. Lukas made his way to the first person and hauled him off of his feet, bringing him close to Lukas' face.

"I don't think you heard me the first time," said Lukas slowly, "so I'm going to repeat myself. Get away from Mathias or else."

"Or else what?" he taunted.

Lukas pulled his fist back and slammed it back into the guy's face, hearing a satisfying crunch as it broke his nose. Lukas dropped him down onto the concrete before elbowing the next person in the face and kneeing him in the gut. He immediately fell onto his side groaning.

"Who's next?" he asked.

The other three stared at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths, flinching as he took a step towards them. They promptly gathered up their friends and ran with their tails between their legs.

"You okay?" asked Lukas, bending down to inspect Mathias.

"M'fine," muttered Mathias, trying to get back on his feet.

He leaned on the wall for support, crawling his way up slowly. He seemed somewhat okay as he finally stood up, but as soon as he took a step his right leg gave way causing him to fall right into Lukas. Lukas nearly fell over himself as he caught Mathias, but managed to keep his balance. He adjusted his grip on Mathias who was unresponsive. Just great...he was alone with an unconscious Mathias and god damn it now he was starting to feel sleepy too. Where the hell had Tino and Berwald gone? He was about to set Mathias down to call and an ambulance when he spotted them down the street.

"Sorry we're late!" said Tino, a pair of paramedics behind him.

"Could someone just take him?" asked Lukas.

"We'll go get the stretcher from the ambulance, it'll just take a moment," said one of the paramedics.

Berwald rejected the idea, walking over to Lukas and throwing Mathias over his shoulder. He tilted his head towards the ambulance before walking off, one of the paramedics following him while the other checked up on Lukas.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, the idiots who attacked him ran away when I got there," said Lukas.

The woman nodded, before turning to follow her companion.

"Actually wait!" said Lukas, causing the paramedic to pause.

"Yes, what is it?" she responded.

"Could I ride to the hospital with him?" asked Lukas, ignoring Tino's incredulous look.

"What's your relation to him?" she replied, biting her lip.

"Soulmate," said Lukas.

The woman's eyes softened in understanding before gesturing for him to follow her, "Of course!"

~A Few Hours Later~

Mathias blinked his eyes open slowly, before snapped them shut as groaning as bright white lights greeted him.

"About time," remarked a voice next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Mathias turned his head to face the voice, slowly prying his eyes open. He squinted, realizing his glasses were gone and everything was a giant blur to him. Currently, the black blob that stood out against the white walls was the only thing he could remotely sense.

"A bit sore," replied Mathias.

Wait a second…"Err...who are you?"

A short period of silence stretched over them, until the person, who Mathias identified as male, nervously said, "You didn't lose your memory or something did you?"

"Oh no! I just can't see you," said Mathias, pointing to his missing glasses.

The person sighed in relief before handing him something, "Here."

"Thanks," said Mathias, putting on what he assumed to be his glasses.

He frowned, noticing that they were bent and one of the lenses was cracked. He would have to get new ones soon…Mathias put the thought away for later, looking at his company.

"Lukas? What are you doing here?" asked Mathias.

"Well, I was heading back with Tino and Berwald to do a project when I found you getting your ass handed to you in the alleyway," said Lukas.

"Hey!" protested Mathias. "I'm a lover not a fighter!"

"Then why were they beating you up in the first place?" asked Lukas.

"How should I know? They were just jerks!" replied Mathias.

At Lukas' disbelieving glance, Mathias added, "I also might've called them pompous assholes...but they deserved it! They were picking on this little kid!"

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Mathias huffed, "You still haven't told me what you're doing here anyways."

"I asked to stay with you in your room," replied Lukas.

"Why?" asked Mathias.

"Let me introduce myself again," said Lukas.

"But I already know your na-"

"My name is Lukas Thomassen, your soulmate," cut in Lukas.

Mathias' words died in his mouth.

"...Soulmate?" asked Mathias, sitting up in his bed.

He stared at Lukas with complete shock, and for a moment, Lukas felt a twinge of worry run through him. After a few moments however, Mathias recovered and pulled Lukas onto the bed excitedly.

"Really? This is the best day ever! I can't believe I actually met my soulmate! I've been waiting forever for this to happen!" said Mathias excitedly.

"So you're not concerned with how I look or anything?" asked Lukas.

"Of course not!" said Mathias. "I mean you have to be nice or you wouldn't have saved me from all those guys and you are my soulmate after all, I doubt that I could get a wrong one and you seem really -MMPH!"

Mathias froze in place, not quite sure how to react. There was no book or article that ever told him how to react when your soulmate (an extremely attractive one at that) kissed you. After a few seconds however, he relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lukas' lips on his. As Lukas pulled away, Mathias found himself unconsciously moving towards Lukas and snapped his back as he realized what he was doing, a bright blush adorning his face.

"You talk too much," said Lukas.

Mathias nodded slightly, brain short circuiting as he came to the realization that A. He had just found his soulmate and B. He had just had his first kiss. He moved back on his bed a bit before realizing the edge was much closer than he assumed. Mathias yelped as he fell off the bed, landing on his back and knocking his arm on the nearby table. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his arm. Lukas swiftly helped him back on the bed, waiting until he was sure Mathias was fine before slapping the back of his head, "Be more careful, idiot!"

"You're the one who kissed me," pouted Mathias.

"Only because you were talking too much!" said Lukas.

"You could have found other ways to shut me up!" retorted Mathias.

"Would you rather I did?" shot back Lukas.

"...No…" said Mathias.

Lukas smirked and was about to speak but stopped as the nurse walked in.

"Oh Mathias! You're awake!" she said cheerfully. "I'll get the doctor in here right away!"

"Alright then," said Mathias, nodding.

"You'll have to leave though Mr. Thomassen, visiting hours are over," continued the nurse.

Lukas frowned and started to argue, but stopped as Mathias tugged on his arm.  
"Don't worry about it Lukas, we have the rest of our lives to spend together after all!" said Mathias happily. "I'll be fine for just one night by myself, you should go home and get some rest!"

"...Alright," conceded Lukas. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"I'll see you then!" said Mathias with a bright smile on his face.


	3. Apprentice

**A/N: If anyone else has seen the fanart of the Nordics as the Teen Titans, I got inspired by it, so this is based off of the episode "Apprentice." I'm also sorry for being slow on updates, I've been working on my other story and been a bit too focused on it.**

A tall figure made it's way across the rooftop, not hesitating to jump off the edge and onto the next one. Moonlight shined down brightly while he surveyed the area, cautiously proceeding. He kept low to the ground, eyes darting from side to side to scan for enemies as he continued from roof to roof. His earpiece crackled to life, causing him wince as it whined in his ear. A chilling voice rang out clearly.

 _"Did you retrieve it?"_

"Negative, there are too many guards. I'll get it when they loosen up on the security."

 _"Go back."_

"You've gotta be kidding me. That would be suicide."

 _"Either you go back, or your little friends suffer."_

The blond groaned in frustration, skidding to a stop and looking back to the tall skyscraper he had exited mere minutes before. "Fine."

He ran a hand through his wild hair, stepping towards the edge of the building. Just as he was about to head back, four other occupants made themselves known.

"Denmark."

The voice was barely above a whisper, but Denmark instinctively froze upon hearing it. He slowly turned around, eyeing the four superhumans in front of him.

The tallest stepped forward. _Sweden._

"We don't want to fight," he said calmly, walking slowly towards the Dane.

Denmark bit his lip, taking a deep breath before dashing towards Sweden, pulling out his ax out as he went. He pulled it above his head and slashed down just as Sweden formed a stone barrier to protect himself. Denmark quickly dislodged the ax and returned it to his back, leaping back as the barrier crumbled from the force exerted onto it. Without missing a beat, he threw a punch at Sweden's face, connecting with his jaw before kicking him in the rib cage and sending him flying back. He landed on his back with a loud thud, laying still for a few tense moments before sluggishly getting up.

"I see," stated Sweden, wiping a small dribble of blood from his mouth.

Denmark had an uncharacteristic grimace on his face, which didn't change even as the others charged at him. Iceland immediately burst into action, rage burning in his eyes as he jumped and aimed a kick at Denmark. Denmark didn't blink as he grabbed Iceland's foot and threw him to the ground roughly.

"Iceland!" shouted Finland, running over check on him, only to be overtaken by Norway.

Norway was by Iceland's side within seconds, only to be shaken off as Iceland got up, fists clenched by his sides. Finland sighed in relief, turning only to be met with a small explosive. He immediately threw both of his hands up to protect himself, getting pushed back a few feet but otherwise coming out unscathed. Finland glared at Denmark venomously, eyes flashing red just as Sweden sent a myriad of pointed stones flying at him. Denmark managed to roll out of the way of the rocks, but just as he got up, two lasers caught him in the chest, knocking him towards the edge of the roof. Denmark didn't move from his position on the ground until Finland ran over to check on him, anger giving way to concern.

"Denmark?...Are you okay?"

Just as he reached Denmark's side, Denmark snapped up, sending a kick to Finland's jaw. He jumped back in time to receive an uppercut from a furious Swede which sent him flying into the air. Denmark's eyes widened as began falling off the side of the building, he twisted so that he was right side up and grabbed the side of the roof before pulling himself up. He gently rubbed his jaw only to be met with a blue beam of energy. A bubble framed his large frame, keeping him in a force field. He looked up to see Norway, eyes narrowed with a frown on his face.

"Den," he said slowly, "what are you doing?"

Denmark looked at the ground, not answering Norway.

"Tell us what's wrong," he ordered. "We can help you."

"You don't understand," choked out Denmark.

"Then explain it to me," replied Norway.

Denmark hesitated, opening his mouth to speak-

 _"If you say anything, they all die. Now get rid of them and retrieve the item."_

Denmark snapped his jaw shut, mouth pressing into a thin line. He took out his ax swiftly, slamming it against the force field, causing it to break before placing the blade parallel to Norway's neck. Norway didn't seem fazed, eyes flicking to the ax briefly before meeting Denmark's eyes evenly. Denmark felt a sharp force around his neck and secretly hoped that Norway would just suffocate him. After a few moments however, Norway placed his hand down and the pressure disappeared. The other Nordics tensed as they waited for Denmark to move.

"I won't fight you," said Norway plainly. He pressed against the ax closer to his neck and looked at the Dane fearlessly. "Go ahead and kill me. Prove that you're a villain."

Denmark's eyes softened, "Nor…"

 _"What did I tell you?"_

The next instant, Norway was doubled over and Denmark dived to catch him from falling. Looking around, he saw that Iceland had collapsed, while Finland and Sweden were both trying to stay upright, but quickly losing the battle.

 _"This wouldn't have_ _happened if you had listened to me."_

Denmark felt resentment build up inside of him, if he were strong enough he could've stopped all of this in the first place.

"Stop it. I'll do what you want."

 _"Then hurry up, your friends won't last much longer_ _Den_ _."_

"Don't call me that," hissed Denmark, putting Norway down gently. "You promise they'll be okay?"

 _"Of course."_

Denmark slowly walked away, casting one last glance at his family before disappearing into the night.

"I'm sorry Nor."

 **~Time Skip~**

Norway blinked his eyes open slowly.

"Urgh...what was that?"

He suddenly jolted up, where was everyone else? Eyes flickering across the roof, he saw Finland giving Sweden a hand up and Iceland hovering over him.

"You okay?" asked Iceland.

Norway nodded, still scanning for the only missing from the scene.

"I can't believe he's a bad guy now," murmured Finland.

"He's not," said Norway.

Finland gaped at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Norge are you blind?!" asked Finland. "He almost killed all of us!"

"He didn't do it," replied Norway, gritting his teeth. "He's being blackmailed, I could hear his earpiece."

"Besides," said Norway getting up, "if he meant it, he wouldn't have apologized."

Silence overtook the four as the information sank in. They turned to each other determinedly before Iceland spoke up.

"So...how do we rescue him is the better question," said Iceland.

"We'll find a way," said Norway. "We always do."

 **A/N: This is terrible and rushed someone slap me right now .-.**

 **Edits will come later, and whether there's a part 2 to all of this is up to you guys to decide ;)**

 **On another note, updates will be slower until I can finish When You're in Love, and DenNor Christmas week is coming up soon and I want to participate cx**


	4. Childhood Friends

**A/N: Yaaay, finally off hiatus and back with all of the one shots for DenNor week done, enjoy~**

 **-August 5th, 2004-**

Lukas sighed as he looked around the playground. What was the point of mom making him go out if he didn't have any friends here? There was no one to play with him and all he could do was sit around and read or draw while all the other kids played in front of him. It was practically the same thing he did at home except the sun was making it harder to see his drawing. Lukas squinted against the bright sunlight as he took out a blue crayon and began to color in the sky of his drawing.

"Hey!"

Lukas looked up from his drawing curiously as a blond boy ran up to him.

"My name is Mathias," he stated happily, before holding out his hand to Lukas. "Do you wanna play with me?"

Lukas glanced from his nearly completed picture to the excited eyes of Mathias and put them down reluctantly. He placed them into his backpack before nodding and took Mathias' hand.

 **-May 27th, 2006-**

"Hey Lukas?" asked Mathias.

"Yeah?" said Lukas.

"How do you think all the stars got there?"

"How the heck would I know?" replied Lukas.

The two were camped out in Mathias' backyard, the tent besides them but both were content with just lying on the grass, staring at the stars.

"Mom says that they're little suns," said Mathias.

"Little suns?" inquired Lukas.

"Yeah! They're like the sun we have except reeeeally far away," said Mathias.

"Huh," said Lukas. "That's cool."

"Yeah...I wanna have my own star one day," stated Mathias determinedly.

"Why?" asked Lukas curiously.

"Because they're so bright! And they make me happy. And if I had one then I would be happy all the time," said Mathias. "And I'll get one for you too! So we can both be happy."

"Maybe when we're older," replied Lukas, shaking his head in amusement. "We should head to bed, you're getting weird."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

 **-December 21th, 2007-**

"Lukey!" shouted the Dane excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Lukas. "And don't call me Lukey!"

"Guess what day it is!" he replied excitedly.

"December 21st?" pondered Lukas.

"Well yeah, but it's also the last day before break!" said Mathias.

"And?" questioned Lukas.

"I'm going on vacation with my family so I have to give you my present today!" he exclaimed, pulling out an object from his backpack.

"Here you go!"

Lukas stared down curiously at the gift. It was a stuffed pink rabbit that was about the size of his forearm. It had two shiny black eyes and a small nose that was sewed with with black thread, which led to the mouth, a threaded curve.

"Why did you get me a child's toy?"

"Don't lie to me Luke, I know how much you love stuffed animals, Your room is practically filled with them!"

A light blush spread across Lukas' face, "I got you a present too, and if you're going away then I might as well give it to you now."

"Really?" asked Mathias excitedly.

"Yes," said Lukas, rolling his eyes, "now close your eyes."

Mathias snapped his eyes shut, unsure of what to expect as Lukas grabbed his hand and placed a small object into it.

"You can open your eyes," said Lukas.

Mathias opened his palm, eyes growing to the size of saucers as he saw three small charms attached to a keychain , one of them had the Danish flag and the other had an axe, however both were made out of lego. The third keychain was a plain black piece of lego and Mathias watched as Lukas procured a small bag from his pocket.

"You can build whatever you want with the last one," explained Lukas.

"This is awesome!" replied Mathias. "Thank you so much!"

"I saw it while I was at the mall and figured you would like it," said Lukas nonchalantly.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever!" shouted Mathias, pulling Lukas into a hug.

"Keep your voice down you imbecile," said Lukas, affection in his voice despite the harsh words.

 **-June 16th, 2010-**

"Umm...Lukas?" asked Mathias, knocking on the door hesitantly.

He waited a few moments before opening the door slowly, looking around for his best friend. A lump on the bed revealed Lukas' position and Mathias approached him cautiously. He sat down at the edge of the bed and reached out to remove the blanket, pulling it back to see Lukas blatantly ignoring him.

"Lukey?" questioned Mathias, brushing Lukas' shoulder gently.

He jumped back just in time to avoid Lukas' fist.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Look Lukas, I'm really sorry-"

"When were you going to tell me?" interrupted Lukas. "Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to leave without a word?"

"I was going to tell you Luke, I swear!" said Mathias.  
"Oh, I'm sure," scoffed Lukas.

"Really!" insisted Mathias. "...I just wasn't sure how."

"You're moving tomorrow!" exclaimed Lukas.

"Well what did you expect me to say?!" exploded Mathias. "Hey Lukas, I'm moving halfway across the country?"

"Yes!" shouted Lukas.

"You're impossible!" replied Mathias frustratedly.

"I'm not the one who decided to keep this a secret for two months!" argued Lukas irritably.

"You act like I want to move! I want to stay as badly as you do!" said Mathias.

"Then why don't you?!" replied Lukas.

Minutes passed by as the duo stared at each other unwavering, before Mathias looked away guiltily.

"You and I both know why," said Mathias dejectedly, voice lowering to a whisper.

"...It doesn't mean I have to like it," said Lukas.

"I'm really sorry Lukas," said Mathias sincerely.

"I know," replied Lukas. "I'm sorry too."

 **-October 1st, 2015-**

The clock struck five o'clock as Lukas came home, dropping his backpack into a chair and sighing as he walked into the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at a fridge and pursing his lips at the yellow sticky note that stood out against the silver background.

"Coming home late tonight. There's a casserole in the oven." -Love Mom & Dad.

That was the same note he had gotten for the past few nights now. He sighed,

throwing the note away, before looking around the kitchen. Five was a bit early to be eat dinner, but he knew that Emil would be hungry. Lukas absentmindedly snatched an apple from the fruit basket, washing it before slicing it into six clean pieces and repeating the process with two other apples.

"Emil! Where are you?" called out Lukas, cleaning his hands and plating the apples.

"I'm just in my room studying!" replied Emil after a few seconds.

"Alright then," said Lukas, he walked down the hallway languidly and knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

He opened the door and saw Emil hunched over his desk with a blond man next to him.

"So you just have to subtract two from the number of sides and multiply that by one hundred eighty to get the number of angles," he said.

"And then divide by the number of sides to get one angle," finished Emil.

He turned around to greet the elder of the two, "Hey."

"Who's this?" asked Lukas, setting down the plate as he eyed the man curiously.

"My math tutor," said Emil.

"Hiya! I'm...Mathias," he said, hesitating as he looked at Lukas.

"Lukas?" he breathed.

"Mathias?" replied Lukas, dumbstruck.


	5. New Year's Kiss

**A/N: Merp di derp, note that I didn't post anything yesterday because I was really busy, plus I figured that I already wrote about the auroras and there was really no other variation of the two of them watching them x3**

Light snow fell down around Norway as he took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and watching his breath crystallize as he exhaled through his mouth. He scrunched his nose up as a snowflake landed on it, glaring at it in hopes that it would go away. He hadn't brought gloves outside and he refused to remove his hands from the warmth of his pockets.

"Boop!"

Norway nearly jumped as a thumb glided over his nose, wiping away the water from where the snowflake had melted. Arms wrapped around his torso shortly after and a chin rested on top of his head. He sighed in exasperation, but didn't attempt to move away or dislodge himself.

"Coming inside anytime soon?" asked Denmark.

"You know that I like to stay outside on New Year's Eve," replied Norway.

"You can have just as good a view from inside the living room," pointed out Denmark with a breathy chuckle. "Plus it's cold outside."

"You just get cold too easily," said Norway, rolling his eyes.

"You're more used to it," replied Denmark, pouting.

"Let's get inside before you get another cold then," said Norway, tugging at Denmark's arms.

"That was one time!" protested Denmark, following Norway back into the living room.

"More like twenty," scoffed Norway, "and that was all in one month."

"It was more like one really long cold," said Denmark.

"Whatever you say," replied Norway, hanging his coat up.

He kicked off his shoes and settled onto the couch, fumbling with the remote for a few seconds before managing to turn the television on. Denmark joined him a few seconds later with a large blanket. He wrapped it loosely around the two of them, leaning his head against Norway's shoulder before plucking the remote from Norway's hands and skimming through the channels. Once he realized that nothing good was on, he decided to settle on the news which was covering the preparations for New Year's all around the world.

"Are you sure you don't want to go watch?" asked Denmark as Oslo flashed across the screen. "It's not too far a drive from here and we still have a good hour or so until they start."

Norway shrugged, "I'm fine with watching at home."

"It's not the same as seeing it yourself though," argued Denmark.

"True," admitted Norway. "It's not as loud and I don't have to stand outside in the freezing cold for an ungodly amount of time."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," said Denmark. "Don't you wanna be around your people?"

"I'd prefer just to spend the night here," said Norway firmly, pausing a few seconds before adding on, "with you."

"Alright then Nor," agreed Denmark, smiling brightly.

"Besides, we do this every year," said Norway.

"No we don't, last year we went to go watch in Stockholm," disagreed Denmark. "Sweden invited us remember?"

"And the year before that?" asked Norway.

"We stayed home," replied Denmark.

"And before that?" asked Norway.

"We stayed home," said Denmark after a few seconds.

"Aaaand before that?" asked Norway, smirking.

"...We stayed home," conceded Denmark. "So last year didn't count then?"

"Last year was an exception," replied Norway.

"I didn't like it that much anyways," admitted Denmark, smiling slyly. "The fireworks in Copenhagen are way better."

"Don't let Sweden hear you saying that," joked Norway.

"Pfft, I'm not scared of Sweden!" declared Denmark.

"I'm sure you aren't," said Norway sarcastically.

"You sound like you're doubting me," replied Denmark, grinning wickedly.

"Of course not," said Norway, keeping his tone even. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Do I sense a supporter of the Swedes here?" asked Denmark seriously, staring down at Norway with one eye suspiciously.

Norway managed to keep an even face for a minute before he began laughing.

"So we do!" accused Denmark.

"No, you just, look really, really stupid," choked out Norway between his laughing.

"Nooor!" whined Denmark, dropping the facade.

"You look unnatural when you're pretending to be serious," snickered Norway.

"I do not!" argued Denmark. "I look awesome."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," said Norway.

Denmark pressed his lips into a thin line and turned away from the Norwegian, visibly slouching and hugging his knees.

Norway's eyebrows knit together, "Den?"

When Denmark didn't answer he reached over to place a hand on his shoulder, "You're not actually mad at me are you?"

"How couldn't I be?" replied Denmark. "You don't think I'm awesome!"

Exasperation and amusement both flickered over Norway's face as he answered, "So how can I make it up to you?"

Denmark immediately perked up happily, "Make us both hot cocoa?"

After hesitating for a few moments, Norway began walking towards the kitchen, a small smile on his lips, "Fine. Stay here while I get it ready."

He quickly pulled out a saucepan, heating up the stove to a low-medium before placing it on top. Rummaging through the various cabinets, he took out a box of unsweetened cocoa powder, salt, sugar, and vanilla extract. Placing them all on top of the counter, he spun around to get the milk only to run face first into Denmark.

"What happened to waiting in the living room?" asked Norway.

"I got bored without you," replied Denmark. "Plus I wanted to help."

"Then get the milk idiot," said Norway, turning his attention back to the stove.

Once Denmark had retrieved the milk, Norway poured about two tablespoons of it into the saucepan, followed by two tablespoons of the cocoa powder, a pinch of salt, two tablespoons of sugar, and a quarter teaspoon of vanilla extract. Denmark popped up with a whisk once he finished and began stirring the solution until the cocoa powder and sugar dissolved. Norway steadily began adding more milk from the cup until it was out and proceeded to turn off the stove.

The pair worked quickly to clean the kitchen of any accidental spills and placed all of used dishes into the dishwasher before Norway took the saucepan and poured the cocoa into two white mugs.

"Thank you!" chirped Denmark as he took a sip, sighing in contentment. "You make the best hot cocoa Nor!"

"I know," said Norway, lifting his mug up to his lips.

"Wait Norge!" exclaimed Denmark.

Norway lowered the cup and raised an eyebrow, almost dropping it when Denmark abruptly pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"Happy New Year's!" said Denmark cheerfully as he pulled away.

Norway glanced at the stove and saw that it was indeed midnight, the digital clock flashing 12:00. He frowned used his free arm to push Denmark away, placing his mug onto the counter top.

"Give me a warning next time, you could've made me drop my hot cocoa," chided Norway.

"Oh, sorry!" said Denmark sheepishly, looking at the small puddle on the floor. "I'll clean it up, you can head back into the living room."

"I actually think I'm going to head up to bed," said Norway. "Feel free to join me when you're finished...and happy New Year's."

 **A/N: Sorry that my chapters have been on the short side lately, I'll try my best to make tomorrow's longer!**


	6. Youtubers

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, life's kinda been hectic and this is a short chapter too and I'm really sorry about that but for now enjoy some pointless fluff!**

"Luuuuukaaaaassss!" whined Mathias, looking around for his boyfriend. "I'm about to start the video, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, give me a minute!" shouted Lukas exasperatedly from the kitchen. "Where did you put the damn marshmallows?!"

"I thought they were on the counter!" replied Mathias.

After a few minutes of silence, Mathias began to impatiently bounce his foot before smiling brightly as Lukas walked into the living room, holding the package of marshmallows and a bag. He settled himself on the couch beside Mathias and gestured for him to start. Mathias turned the webcam on quickly, pulling back with a grin.

"Hey guys! It's TheAwesomeDanishViking here with another video, and today I'll be doing another challenge!" started Mathias cheerfully. "A few weeks ago, you sadistic little weirdos seemed to enjoy my near death experience while attempting the cinnamon challenge, so I thought why not? And if you didn't get to see that then click the little box over there!"

"By the way, in case you guys don't know, this is my boyfriend Lukas, and we've been dating for a few months now!" he continued, pecking Lukas' on the cheek quickly. "But he hasn't been on my channel until last week! He has his own channel though and it's pretty damn cool if I say so myself, so check it out in the links below!"

"I'm Lukas," said Lukas, waving at the camera.

"Anyways, I asked you guys to comment what other challenges you wanted me to do, and basically everybody said they wanted me to do the Chapstick Challenge with Lukas! Which I was super pumped about, so I went out and bought a bunch of random flavors of chapstick."

Mathias took out a large bag and tilted it so that the camera could see the contents inside.

"But then Lukas said no," said Mathias, shaking his head sadly.

Lukas rolled his eyes and punched Mathias in the shoulder, "As if I'd let you make an entire video of us kissing…"

"I found coffee flavored chapstick just for you!" said Mathias.

Lukas merely turned his head away, lips pressed into a firm line.

Mathias snickered and put a hand to the side of his mouth, whispering dramatically, "Lukey here is a shy one."

"Mathias…"

Upon seeing Lukas' bone chilling glare, Mathias quickly straightened up, and threw the bag of chapstick over to a random corner of the room, "Aaanyways, since we're not doing the Chapstick challenge, we decided to do the Chubby Bunny challenge instead!"

Mathias pulled the bag of marshmallows that Lukas had brought off of the table and shook it for emphasis.

"The rules of the challenge are pretty simple," cut in Lukas. "You put marshmallow into your mouth and say, "Chubby Bunny", and keep adding marshmallows until you can't say it anymore."

"You can't swallow or chew the marshmallows either!" noted Mathias.

"Winner has to eat the marshmallows in their mouth," said Lukas. "I'm going first."

Lukas tore the bag open and poured the contents into a bowl before quickly popping a marshmallow into his mouth, "Chubby bunny."

Mathias grinned cheekily before grabbing a marshmallow for himself, "Chubby bunny!"

The first few rounds passed by quickly as both put went through them with ease. It began to get much more difficult as the pair reached double digits.

"Chuvey bahny," said Lukas, pushing a marshmallow into the back of his mouth.

"Chaby buhny," said Mathias, placing his 14th marshmallow into his mouth, looking to Lukas who was had grabbed another marshmallow already.

Luaks glared at his 15th marshmallow for a couple of seconds before pulling out a bag and spitting out all of his marshmallows.

"I'm done," stated Lukas, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and scrunching his nose up. "There's marshmallow stuck to the back of my teeth...You done yet?"

Mathias shrugged before mumbling, "Ah wannah see haw muny ah ken feet en ma mout."

Lukas nodded, keeping track of the remaining marshmallows as Mathias picked up another and maneuvered it into his mouth. He steadily added more marshmallows until he could barely close his mouth.

"Cthubwee bahnnee," choked out Mathias, somehow on his 22nd marshmallow.

"You look like a chipmunk whose cheeks exploded," said Lukas, taking the bowl of marshmallows away from Mathias as he went to reach for another one.

"Herh!" protested Mathias.

"If you stuff any marshmallows into your mouth you're going to choke on them," said Lukas, rolling his eyes.

Mathias pouted for a few moments, which ultimately just caused him to almost spit out a marshmallow before he gave a muffled sigh and attempted to chew the marshmallows in his mouth. Lukas watched with a raised eyebrow as Mathias finished eating a small amount of marshmallows before reaching for the bag and spitting out the rest.

Mathias spent a few minutes attempting to cleanse his mouth of marshmallow with a glass of water before announcing, "Well there you have it! Now we know who has the bigger mouth."

"That much was obvious," retorted Lukas, throwing the marshmallow wrapper into the bag and walking out of the room to throw it away, before peeking back into the room briefly. "Hurry up and end the video, we made reservations earlier remember?"

"Oh, right! Thanks for watching guys, and remember to like, comment, and subscribe! See you next week!" said Mathias quickly, reaching to turn off the camera quickly before he rushed out of the room.

 **A/N: This was written for the Feb. 6th Tumblr Challenge on NeonClan, and I promise the next update will be a lot sooner!**


	7. Fairies

Mathias and Lukas were complete opposites in every sense of the matter, from their personalities to their appearance to their powers. So why did they click so well?

Mathias was wild. He was unpredictable, tempestuous, and _loud_. Not just in volume though, everything about him called for attention, from his wild hair to his infectious smile to the bright twinkle in his eyes. He was open, and unafraid to express how he felt, he never hid his thoughts and his mouth had no filter.

Lukas was calm. He was methodical, intelligent, and _quiet_. He disliked drawing any kind of attention to himself, though his icy presence alone was enough to alert others of who he was where his words did not. His unnaturally high sense of perception set him apart right off the bat, and that combined with his piercing gaze and constant mask of indifference gave him a whole new level of intimidating.

Even their powers seemed to contrast. Mathias was always untameable whirlwind of fire that completely overwhelmed his opponents while Lukas was able to manipulate ice so precisely that he could pick any enemies apart at the seams.

And yet, here they were, officially bonded together for the rest of their lives.

Mathias' eyes were shining as he intertwined his right hand with his husband's left, staring adoringly at the tattoos that signified their marriage, which were imprinted on Lukas' right arm, matching the ones going up his own. He leaned forward to press his forehead against Lukas', gently bumping it. His light orange wings were wrapped around the pair, forming a cocoon, and he placed a light kiss on Lukas' lips. Lukas had a small smile as Mathias pulled away, his own navy blue wings wrapping around Mathias'.

"You're stuck with me now," laughed Mathias. "Till the day we die."

"You think I don't know that?" asked Lukas, a distinct lack of malice in his voice.

Mathias didn't respond, instead choosing to untangle his hand from Lukas' and wrap both of his arms around Lukas' waist and unfurling his wings, pushing slightly against Lukas'. Lukas rolled his eyes, but didn't hesitate to place his arms around Mathias' shoulders and fold his wings back into place.

Mathias began humming slowly, waiting until Lukas began humming along to speed up. Mathias swayed together with Lukas for a few moments, before opening his mouth and singing.

 _I believe that this here is destiny_

 _It's me and you_

 _And if you want we can do it now_

 _For when I saw you on the stage, and you came to me_

 _I was scared that you would only leave_

Lukas began the next verse as Mathias stopped singing, deciding to spin in circles around the soft grass under his toes.

 _And I know it is impossible to get tired of you_

 _I get so insanely excited when you call me_

 _Tell me what should I do with tinder, I will commit myself now_

Lukas paused for a bit, waiting until Mathias joined in again to sing the chorus with him.

 _So tell me what you want_

 _Say what you want_

 _So long as you are only mine_

Their voices complimented each other perfectly, Mathias' low bass underlining Lukas' higher tenor, until it was hard to tell that there were two singers in the first place, the two beautiful sounds melding together.

They continued singing for what seemed like hours, taking comfort in nothing but the sound of the other's voice and the gentle swaying of their bodies. Never had either felt more complete and happy than they did now, and it showed in the way their voices never wavered, how their movements never faltered.

Eventually, after an over extended version of their favorite song with far too many repeats of the chorus, the pair drew their singing to an end. Their dancing paused as Lukas stepped back to take ingrain the image of Mathias, carefree and smiling, permanently into his brain.

"I'm glad we finally got married," stated Lukas.

"Me too," replied Mathias plainly.

 **A/N: The prompt for this week was:** Imagine your OTP as a magical fairy couple. Wings that are complimentary colors, and abilities that balance each other out, and voices that harmonize to create a perfect melody. ~otpisms

 **So in case this wasn't clear, they're both fairies, and Mathias has fire powers while Lukas has ice.**

 **The lyrics are from the song, "Bare Min" by Morgan Sulele, which always makes me think of DenNor so feel free to check out it out!**

 **Anyways, sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual, thanks for reading, and have a great day~**


End file.
